


EXCLUSIVE: MEMBERS OF INCEPTION OUTED AS GAY LOVERS

by elephantfootprints



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Journalism, M/M, POV Outsider, band au, public outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantfootprints/pseuds/elephantfootprints
Summary: by Jacob NashA shocking reveal about the members of the hit bandInception.





	

It starts with one of our cheekier interview questions. I’m sitting in a room with Arthur and Eames, members of the hit band _Inception_. They are the last members I interview, and we’re running out of time, so I’ve requested to do them at the same time, which seems to delight Eames. It’s harder to get a reading from Arthur. The question, ‘who is your favourite member of the band?’ is my wrap up question, and to be honest, the whole interviewing process has been a bit bland. Nothing that could ever catch the interest of my superior. I have a feeling I might be going back to reporting on ageing disgruntled homeowners.

“Oh, Arthur, definitely Arthur. From the first cutting remark to that condescending comment about my shirt when you first got here, Arthur has always been my favourite.” Eames turns to give Arthur a soft smile, something gentler and more personal. There’s always been moments of intimacy between the two band members, but without confirmation, no one has ever been game to give it a name. They are too clever to do anything too obvious. He turns back to me and grins wider, his public persona back. With a wink he says, “Plus the shagging is top rate. Much better than Yusuf or Cobb.” No mention of the girls, but I had just presumed he was carrying on with the gay joke. People are bound to take discussions of sex with Mal or Ariadne a bit more seriously. Little did we realise.

Arthur is more thoughtful when I pose the question to him. Thinking so hard you can almost see the cogs turn in his head, I lean forward with anticipation. As ever, Arthur is living up to his reputation of being hard to interview. Not rude, never rude, but the professional veneer can never be cracked. We are never presented with the real Arthur.

“Me,” he declares finally.

“I didn’t know we could choose ourselves!” Eames protests. “Can I change my answer?”

I was pleased with that. A novice interviewer with a successful band like _Inception_ and I had managed to get a funny answer from the cool lyricist/piano player. The sex comment from Eames was par for the course, but Arthur rarely cracked jokes. Party line and professional remarks. It wasn’t going to make my career, but I thought my supervisor might send me out into the field more often.

We shake hands and then Arthur and Eames disappear out the side door. To my surprise, Cobb stalks after them. I hadn’t even noticed him hanging around in the interview room, but his rapid movements catch my attention now. Following my journalistic instincts, I follow him, making sure the door is left ajar. I turn my recording device back on.

“Eames!” Cobb says angrily. “What the hell was that sex comment about?”

“Offended, darling?” Eames replies, amused.

“Christ,” Cobb says and I can picture him running his hands over his face, or maybe through his hair. He’d seemed tense in his interview, but that was nothing unusual. For a man who can charm a crowd of thousands with his voice, Cobb is surprisingly awkward in person. “It’s not that I have any problem with you two being in a relationship, but this is not the kind of publicity we need right now. Numbers are down, _In My Dreams (We Are Together)_ sold less two hundred thousand copies, and Saito’s talking about cancelling the Australia tour. A big gay scandal is the last thing we can handle right now.”

“Have you ever actually read any of our interviews?” Arthur asks, sounding his usual cool and collected self. “Eames makes inappropriate comments all the time. It would be far more suspicious if he managed to go a whole day without making sexual innuendos.”

“Oh,” Cobb says. “That’s good then.”

“Of course,” Arthur says, starting to sound amused. “The fact that there is a journalist standing behind the door listening to you out us is probably cause for concern.”

The door opens, revealing me to Cobb, Arthur and Eames. Arthur looks as cool as he had sounded, Eames almost delighted and Cobb’s flushed face drains to a sickly pale colour.

“Not to mention the two paparazzis standing by the fence line,” Arthur continues, pointing to the two camera wielding figures leaning over the fence as far as they can, cameras whipping up hopefully at Arthur's gesture. I have a feeling that they are too far away to hear what is happening, but I make a mental note to approach them later about a photo of the the congregation to accompany my exposé. Of course, Eames does me one better.

“Cobb!” Eames says, sounding almost breathless with amused pleasure. “Have you outed us?”

“I-” Cobb sputters a bit, but Eames ignores it.

“Darling, do you realise what this means?” Eames asks Arthur.

“I imagine we’ll be spending the next few weeks fending off questions about our relationship and trying to redirect to the tour,” Arthur says.

“Do try and dream a little bigger, Arthur,” Eames says and to my absolute wonderment he cups his hands around Arthur’s face, Arthur smiling softly. “No more need for discretion.”

The cameras flash away madly as Eames crushes Arthur's lips with his own. Jackpot.


End file.
